creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Grav-Chamber
Basic Information Galactic Grav-Chambers are futuristic platforms the size of nearly one block in width with a plastic-like base, a metal-like ring and cyan glowing elements on its top and at its sides. Their glow does not illuminate the surrounding area. These display platforms were implemented with the Launch Update on May 8th 2017. Galactic Grav-Chambers can be "filled" with up to 4 items, blocks, liquids and/or objects, and will then display these hovering above the cyan glowing platform in a smaller shape than usually, sometimes in a slightly different shape too. Like Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers and Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers too can display items that cannot simply be placed into the game world, like Explosives, Food, Crops or Weapons - a full list can be found below. Objects placed in Galactic Grav-Chambers cannot be rotated, activated/deactivated, inscripted or changed in any way. Attention: after placing items into Galactic Grav-Chambers (or any other display containers), a known bug can occur that will not let you move a few of the items from your inventory into any storage container. Exiting the game, waiting for a while and then re-entering will solve this problem. How to obtain The Galactic Grav-Chamber is part of the Galactic Super Bundle that was implemented with update R46 in September 2017, and this display platform can only be crafted in the Crafting Menu (to be opened with the default key "Q") after buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. Some already crafted Galactic Grav-Chambers are also included in the Galactic Super Bundle and can be used for building right away. Galactic Grav-Chambers cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Galactic Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for Galactic Grav-Chamber to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Already crafted Galactic Grav-Chamber can also be bought in the Store as being parts of Item Packs and parts of building kits for space-themed Blueprints, but these purchases will not include the crafting recipes for these display platforms. How to craft Galactic Grav-Chambers To craft two Galactic Grav-Chamber at a time, you'll need: * 2 blocks of Magnetite that can be mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or at recesses near rivers with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped; or can be obtained from Warmworms, Night Rocksters and Rockzilla as a loot or pet-harvest * 1 unit of Tar, found in pools in larger Caves on the Fossil layer and Stalactite layer underground, which requires at least an Iron Mining Cell equipped to be scooped * 1 Crystal Shard obtainable from many Creatures either as a loot or pet-harvest, or craftable by putting Tourmaline into a Processor How to use Galactic Grav-Chambers To use Galactic Grav-Chambers, place them into the game world and interact with them (right-click or default key "F") while pointing at them with your cursor. Galactic Grav-Chambers can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. They can even be rotated when filled with items that they display. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated Galactic Grav-Chamber, so that all objects of the same stack in a quickslot will then be placed facing the same direction. When Galactic Grav-Chambers are activated, a small storage window with 4 slots will open, as well as the option to choose one of seven arrangements and to either show or hide the Galactic Grav-Chamber itself ("Show Container Visual"). The inventory window of your player character on the left side will temporarily be replaced with a list of items that can be transferred to the Galactic Grav-Chamber where they will then be displayed. You can now put many kinds of items, blocks, objects and liquids into the 4 slots of the Galactic Grav-Chamber from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or right-clicking on them in your inventory one after another. Galactic Grav-Chambers cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored in their slots. They can be fully rotated even when filled though. After emptying them, you can pull Galactic Grav-Chambers even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such objects on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission rank is set low. Items that can be placed on Galactic Grav-Chambers * for all that is known, all cubic natural Blocks as well as all crafted cubic Building Blocks can be displayed by Galactic Grav-Chambers * all other types of placeable non-cubic blocks including stairs, slabs, slopes, roofs, inner and outer corner blocks for stairs and slopes * all kinds of Furniture including chairs, tables, beds, wood book shelves, doors, windows, ladders, fences, fence gates and iron bars. Fences and Iron Bars will be displayed as single poles * signs, gravestones, obelisks, arc signs - that cannot be inscripted when on the Galactic Grav-Chamber * all display cases/stands and storage chests - but only empty ones, and they cannot be filled while on display on the Galactic Grav-Chamber * all Lighting, including torches, lanterns, also Arctek ones, tall Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Medieval Fireplaces, Campfires, Fire Pits and Haunted Pumpkins. Please note that Lamps and other objects that will normally illuminate the surrounding will not do so when being placed on a Galactic Grav-Chamber, many will appear switched off * all existing crafting stations (Cooking Stations, Forges, Processors and also the outdated Crafting Table), as well as Extractors * Excavators and Teleporters that will look a bit different when floating on the Galactic Grav-Chamber than in the game world * Beeswax, Vines, Death Statues * all types of tree Flowers, Leaves and Corrupted Blocks * most types of placeable plants like Tallgrass, Weeds, Reeds, Shrubs, Cattails - and Lilypads too since update R62 on April 19th 2019 * Queen Bees and tree Saplings that both cannot be placed onto every type of block in the game world, only on dedicated ones * all kinds of Explosives, including Flares and Fireworks * Rimecones and Snowcubes * all types of Weapons, including Store-bought ones that will appear laid down on the Galactic Grav-Chamber, no matter the arrangement * all Liquids, Arcstones, Seashells and Pigsy Droppings. Liquids will appear like thin square slabs with a flow animation * all kinds of Food and Crops, also all 3 types of Mushrooms and all 4 Seeds of Crops * all placeable Machines like activation devices, operating gates, Fans, Teleporters, Checkpoints, Adventure Gates, Capture Blocks, Adventure Picture Frames and animated objects like Industrial Bellows, Industrial Gears, Gingerbread Chimneys and the like. Most machines will be deactivated, picture frames will show their standard image of a hill with trees, and LEDs will appear as gray blocks on a Galactic Grav-Chamber * different from Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers can display Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells, Seeds of Crops and other Galactic Grav-Chambers correctly Items that cannot be placed on Galactic Grav-Chambers Not everything can be transferred into the slots of Galactic Grav-Chambers: * none of the existing Perfumes, Potions or Pigments * no animal drops/parts like Bones, Leather, Chizzard Gizzard, Feral Pigsy Fur or Miru Eyes * no other non-placeable crafting materials like Twines, Goo, Moss, Coal, Gunpowder, Melted Wax, Infused Crystals, Corruption Dust, Ores and Rods * no tools: Taming Collars, Plows, Washers, Wiring Tools * no armor parts and types * no Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes, Hats, Bow Ties Arrangements When activating the Galactic Grav-Chamber that has been placed into the game world, you can optionally render the Galactic Grav-Chamber itself invisible by deactivating the option "Show Container Visual" (activated by default). When the Galactic Grav-Chamber is set to invisible, the items will appear as if they had been placed on the subsurface or object below the Galactic Grav-Chamber. Additionally, you can change the arrangement of the items that you have put into the 4 slots to one of seven different floating and moving styles. Arrangement 1/7 will display the item in the first slot larger in size in the middle with the other 3 items reduced very much in size and floating around the first item in a short distance of ca. 1 block. Arrangement 2/7 looks like arrangement 1/7, except for a futuristic blue glow that is provided to all items. Arrangement 3/7 reduces all 4 items in size moderately and lets them slowly spin in circles of varying radius while they float up and down above/in front of the Galactic Grav-Chamber platform, up to a distance of ca. 2 blocks. Arrangement 4/7 looks like arrangement 3/7, except for a futuristic blue glow that is provided to all items. Arrangement 5/7 reduces the size of all 4 items much less than arrangement 3 and 4, while it arranges all 4 items in a straight line above/in front of the Galactic Grav-Chamber platform. The items pinwheel while they float up and down, up to a distance of ca. 3 blocks. Arrangement 6/7 reduces the size of all items more than 5/7, but less than 4/7, arranges them into 2 stacks of 2 items each, and lets them sway from one side to the other while hovering over/in front of the Galactic Grav-Chamber platform Arrangement 7/7 displays all 4 items in an only slightly larger size than 6/7, however not as large as arrangement 5/7, and lets them swivel like in a cradle above/in front of the Galactic Grav-Chamber platform in a short distance of ca. 1 block. How to change the settings of Galactic Grav-Chambers When activating Galactic Grav-Chambers that have been placed into the world, they can optionally be renamed and/or set to another minimum permission level. Additionally to that their transfer history can be viewed. You can name Galactic Grav-Chambers like any other storage container by activating them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a "pen" in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into this array (and confirm this with "enter"/"return"), and this name/label will then be displayed instead of "Galactic Grav-Chamber" when pointing the cursor at it. You can also change the Permission settings for each Galactic Grav-Chamber by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating the Galactic Grav-Chamber. Here you can define who will be permitted access to this Galactic Grav-Chamber (and its contents). To be precisely, you can set this Galactic Grav-Chamber to a minimum permission level that must be met or outranked by players in order to change the content and/or settings of the Galactic Grav-Chamber and even take the Galactic Grav-Chamber itself. Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers and activatable objects like Galactic Grav-Chambers are now set to "builders" by default when being placed. By default only players with builder "rights" (aka permission rank) or higher - either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) - can access your Galactic Grav-Chambers and take items from it. If set to "visitor", every other player on the game world can access these Galactic Grav-Chamber and can even take them away. Higher permission levels or "just me" will prevent this. A special permission rank "claim interacts only", that is solely available on player claims, will allow players with this exact same permission rank (that you can provide to visitors of your claim) to take items from a Galactic Grav-Chamber, but not to take the Galactic Grav-Chamber itself away. By clicking on the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner you can view a "Transfer History" listing the (up to) last 5 filling procedures and last 5 removal actions together with the time of access to the Galactic Grav-Chamber. A current bug replaces the names of the players who accessed the display platform with "Galactic Grav-Chamber", but a fix for this bug is expected soon. Warning You can put whole stacks of items into the slots of Galactic Grav-Chambers, but only if you drag a stack of items and then drop one item after another into the according slot. However it is not recommended to do this, because the possibility of transferring more than one item into any slots of these platforms it is very likely caused by a bug. As soon as the bug will be fixed, it is possible that all items except for one might vanish/be deleted. Category:Crafted Category:Store Category:Premium Category:Galactic Category:Furniture Category:Display Category:Container